


为科学献身

by Alagracededieu



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alagracededieu/pseuds/Alagracededieu





	为科学献身

时代在进步，科技在发展。这个社会能发展到如今AO平权，归根到底还是人类对信息素控制不断提高，各种辅助手段层出不穷。当然古早科学家阿基米德说过给他一个支点他能撬起地球，不过换到现在，S国国立研究所说给他们一个支点他们能让当前的政治正确更加正确，换句话说就是他们在持续不断为信息素胁迫性减弱作出巨大努力。其实，科学家们还是不要卷入政治比较好，来自S国国立研究所N分院的Dr. Seo这么说。

由于对于科研人员工作性质的特殊，即使是在思维上能够实现彻底平等，那也抹杀不了先天的生理条件的差异，当然了各种科技药物辅助手段就算是作弊，是药三分毒，狠用是不行也无法跨越基因刻画的本性，所以S国国立研究所会定期组织所有员工，管你临时工还是正式员工，都去进行深度体检。不过N分院的Dr. Kim非常现实的说，“这难道不就是一个财大气粗的研究所为我们这些研究人员选择实验堆照样本提供便利吗？”他们那个纯Omege团队都是这么说的，完全可以看出为了避免写申请、打报告、前期观察、后期回访一系列的工作直接暗箱操作选用自己人去做实验，N分院对于实验样本的对照项内部消化到底有多么猖狂。

Dr. Kim面前放了半打体检报告，就跟变魔术似的犹抱琵琶半遮面地排开供人选择，就跟古早时代的皇帝翻牌子没两样了。Dr. Kim颇为苦恼地先把出差不在研究所的Winwin和Ten的体检报告叉出去，剩下四个，他又没好气地把其中一份体检报告挑出来，“Dr. Nakamoto你被隔壁团队全体Alpha拉进黑名单了，你知道吗？这下又少了一个可使用范本。”被喊作Dr. Nakamoto的这位信息素屏蔽方面的先进研究分子毫不在意，甚至非常大佬的瘫在椅子上，“谁让他堂堂一院长还跟我耍流氓？Doyoung，我那只是正当防卫好吗？”Doyoung放下了自己的领导架子，无语道，“Yuta，你还记得那是个信息素屏蔽抗压相关试验吗？Dr. Lee只是按照实验流程上写的做，你自己写的都能忘记，还先把人怼回去，最后差点把试验室掀了个底朝天。还好Dr. Lee后面还没完全失去理智，不然整个大楼都被你俩拆了。”不等对方反驳，火急火燎好像后面有老虎追着他似的，又开始说，“Haechan的激素水平低了，记得回头去隔壁取一个试剂给自己调一下。”坐在桌子上晃着腿的实验员Haechan咬着苹果点头，Doyoung看了看自己的报告，“行吧，我还没到25呢，一身毛病。要不是我一家老小全在这儿，我还真的不必做这个职业，立马就想卷铺盖跑路。”Haechan作势要把被他啃的坑坑洼洼的苹果扔进自己顶头上司的嘴里，“一天一个苹果，医生远离你。”Doyoung快被自己这个有趣的小朋友笑死，“你远离我就可以了。”最后抽出来的体检报告前后看了两遍，“Jaemin，最近Dr. Nakamoto对你蛮好的哦。指标都非常好。”Jaemin笑嘻嘻地说，“前一个项目收尾呢，人逢喜事精神爽。”Yuta对自己的小朋友非常满意，伸手摸了摸Jaemin的头，话倒是另一个意思，“可怜的孩子，还不知道Doyoung夸人就没好事这件事吗？”Jaemin眨巴眨巴眼睛，就听见Doyoung说，“那，下个月有一个短效浅性半抑制剂的注射后发情期数据收集，你来可以吗？”这个实验是隔壁Alpha团队的，只是过来托Dr. Kim帮忙找个实验对象，Doyoung就直接抓了身体素质最适合来做参照项的来当这个壮丁。这头Jaemin想也没想就同意，毕竟是为了科学，为了平等，这些词几乎都把他的脑子吹晕了，有些飘飘然。别更说他们这里坐着的Omega都做过或多或少跟着发情期有关的实验，更是给他打了定心剂，他也就应下了。Doyoung又想到什么赶紧补充，“当然了，隔壁的说了，只要他们不用打报告，谁愿意去都可以自己去挑实验对象。”Jaemin突然觉得自己是复辟了？好像什么皇帝临幸妃子，只要差人拿凤鸾春恩车把那个Alpha运过来就可以了。“哪……哪个……都可以？”Doyoung挥挥手，“你稍微注意点儿道德底线就成了，你能愿意去他们就感恩戴德了。”Jaemin“哦”了一下，大家看这个会差不多也就散了。

Jaemin也不小了，心里有点自己的主意自己的小九九也是正常，虽然嘴上结巴了几下，但是心里老早有了合适的候选人名单。其实也不能说是名单，主要这上面只有一个名字，竞争至少还得两个人以上不是？但Jaemin也算是半个人精，觉得自己可以先按兵不动悄悄去旁敲侧击几下，悄悄跟进了Doyoung的办公室，“Doyoung哥，我跟对面团队也不太熟……”Doyoung一听也对，对面那群Alpha明修栈道的有，暗度陈仓的更有，Jaemin也是自己的小孩，不能教他一脚踏错步步错，那不能发生。Doyoung想了想，觉得自己也绕不开做个当代知心大哥了，于是非常操心地说，“Jaemin啊，我知道，要不哥先帮你物色物色？你有点什么要求你先说说。”Jaemin暗喜表情上是滴水不漏，皱着眉毛说，“我就希望可以跟我做这个实验不尴尬的，那可能人要跟我稍微熟一点，那我安心一点。”确实，话里话外意思是没错的，哪有陌生人一上来就能众目睽睽之下，做这种性交过程中数据监测采集的实验的？Jaemin觉得自己已经暗示的非常清楚了，对面团队能有几个可以过来，他这个毒圈缩的差不离了。Doyoung倒是点点头表示理解，就是要跟Jaemin有点交情，不尴尬的，他好像记得对面的Jeno跟Jaemin是竹马来着？好像年纪差不多，也熟悉，估计到时候Jaemin在发情期性交过程中可能会觉得对方可以信赖而感到有安全感吧。“行，我有数了。我有空过去问问。”

Jaemin回自己实验室去了，Doyoung用力吸了吸空气里跟自己信息素夹在一起的小苍兰味道，他们团队在自己地盘当大王、当土匪头子、当地头蛇的时候，当然毫不掩饰自己的信息素味道，还美其名曰“存在即合理，天赋人权，我有权展示自己的味道。”一个个拿了博士学位还在进行各种逻辑谬误的实践示例。暗暗叹了一句，“也不知道Jaemin能不能喝酒呢。”Doyoung索性直接过去问问，这郎有情的那妾是不是有意，襄王有意那神女有没有心呢？Doyoung也没意识到自己前几年的古代文学全还给老师了。出门就遇上倒了咖啡从茶水间出去的Dr. Seo，“唔，Johnny帮我个忙，帮我喊你们那边的人过来。”避嫌这点这两个团队一直做的很好，“Jaehuyn现在还在盯数据呢，一时半会儿出不来。”Doyoung深刻批判了Johnny这种想当然的想法要不得，可能会开历史的倒车，“我找Jeno，你们那个宝贝实验的事儿。”“这事儿要成了？”Johnny激动地咖啡杯都要端不稳了，“感谢上帝！”Doyoung无语打断他对上帝的赞美诗，“赶紧的，别贫了。”Jeno出来的时候有种被自己团队老大哥给卖了的想法，“Jeno你被选作代表去做那个短效浅性半抑制剂的实验了，对面Dr. Kim过来审查你了，就在门口等你呢，快去。”这话任谁听谁都觉得就一人贩子。“Doyoung哥，好久没见面了”，Jeno决定先装个傻，“找我什么事啊？”Doyoung跟Jeno蛮熟的，开门见山，“我过来问问你，你们那个短效浅性半抑制剂的实验，如果要求你当参照项的Alpha去跟我们团队里的那一位Omega进行性交，你可以吗？”Jeno被噎了一下，这语气还叫商量吗，这明明是通知啊，“哥，你们选好派谁过来了吗？”Doyoung点头，“我按照他要求过来找你的，你体检结果是可试对吧？”Jeno点头，又听这位哥说，“你俩还挺熟的，效果应该会比较好。”Jeno心里基本上就能把那个人单拎出来，这么点小把戏他能看不穿吗？“行，我知道了哥。你回头把实验流程发我邮箱就行了。”Doyoung也不闲，听他一回答就打算身成功退，“行，具体是谁我现在不能说，回头激素水平紊乱就麻烦了。走了。”风风火火就走了留下Jeno捧着手里的咖啡，哭笑不得，“也不问问我喜不喜欢花香类信息素……”这不能怪Doyoung他已经认定了谁会不喜欢清淡花香，回头又问Jaemin能不能喝酒，得到“可以喝，青春期就被哥们信息素练出来了”的回答就喜滋滋地决定自己哪天真搞不下去科研了，就去开个相亲事务所，肯定火爆全城。

 

Jaemin只听Doyoung说他直接应下了，也没问是谁要跟他在一堆摄影机下做爱。Jaemin心里特别不服气，原来他是谁都可以吗？就算是个丑八怪Jeno也会这么平淡跟人家去做吗？虽然嘴上说着是为科学献身，但是Jaemin以自己跟人家认识这么二十年的交情绝对不信他能这么没有要求。不过话说回来，在现在这个大环境下，Jeno就算只是问一句长好看吗信息素什么味道，都非常有可能被扣上歧视Omega物化Omega的帽子，就算是在自己人研究所里说说也是绝对不行的。Jeno倒是毫无波澜，反正是跟自己竹马在半清醒的发情期做爱，就到时候看谁脸皮厚得过谁，不过他还挺有自信的。

Jaemin提前算好的自己的发情期，就开始提前注射半抑制剂，这款产品可以说是改良中的改良，其实产品前身已经过了小白鼠实验人体试验和大规模上市，为人称赞并且一举成为近年来最畅销的抑制产品，但是人不管怎么进化总是有劣根性，于是这种带着理智度过和自己的伴侣度过发情期的糟糕想法应运而现，享受冷静又缱绻的特殊时期，这是Dr.Dong之前倾情奉献的广告词，还大言不惭大放厥词扬言要自己的亿元创意费。Jaemin连注射都没让别人动手，到了感受自己体内不断燥热，并且口干舌燥，自己的生殖腔液体开始分泌，感觉沾得自己腿根有点湿黏的时候，独自过去签了实验预告责任书，然后坐下拉起袖子给自己扎了一针，唯一的美中不足就是他技术不怎么好后来胳膊上青着肿了个包。注射药剂这个事情呢，就跟吃饭睡觉似的，有时刻表就只要按部就班的来就可以。另一位实验主人公Jeno仍旧没有出现，日常忙于自己项目的数据分析，直到最后实验那天Jaehuyn作为该项目失踪已久的主要负责人给他发了个邮件提醒说，明天过来做实验，希望他今天能养精蓄锐好好休息。

Jeno晃悠悠过去的时候，大楼里其实今天公休没什么人，他反正就去个人就成了，两袖清风施施然就过去了，一点自己是要去做实验的样子都没有，进门就看到Doyoung和Jaehyun拿着记录板亲自在调试监测仪，这样他才有点实感。之后两个人就门一关走了，等Jeno洗了澡换了衣服出来，就看见自己竹马头发有点湿的坐在实验床上，“早，吃饭没？”Jaemin料到这个闷骚肯定一早猜到是自己，哼了一声，好在广播里开始播报注意事项，但是这个注意事项非常不人性化，根本达不到因人而异的水准，“鉴于这次实验的复杂性，全程由监控转播并且由传感器监测记录数据。”其实在两个人都是专业从业人员的时候，这种机械音播报就变成了连篇废话。两个都不管开始自己给自己佩戴传感器，这种器具一般对Alpha就相对友好了一些，介于材质的人性化和暂时科技无法抹平的性别优势，Jeno可以在自己非勃起状态时套到自己的外生殖器上，准备工作立马就可以结束。Jaemin相对就难一点，说实话在这种地方alpha性别还是有得天独厚的优势，他当着自己竹马的面把腿叉开，企图把传感器塞进自己的生殖道，也不知道是被人看着的原因还是什么，塞了两次都没能完全塞到准确位置。Jeno看他一副不常往自己生殖道里塞东西的样子，心里想着，“得，没想到小竹马才刚出新手村”，表面上却是凑过来坐在他边上皱眉关心地问，“要上润滑吗？”Jaemin眼睛里都起了水雾，也不知道是被传感器弄的还是急的，“不行，我还在发情期内，自体分泌应该够用。润滑上多了会糊镜头。”Jeno索性在他腿间坐下来，“那我帮你。”Jaemin破罐破摔，耽误时间不太好，也就听了对方的话，Jeno也没提前招呼捏住Jaemin下巴，“张嘴。”Jaemin乖乖张嘴，他也实在不懂传感器跟张嘴有什么关系。结果Jeno就把两根手指插进了Jaemin嘴里，反复进出两下，“怕你痛。”又把手指插进了Jaemin的生殖道里，在他手指能够到的地方周围揉摁着，Jaemin自知被占了便宜，颧骨那一块通红还忍不住破口大骂，“放屁，你耍流氓还有理了。”这时候Doyoung的声音从广播里出现，“Jaemin，我最后还是提醒你一句，不要学Dr. Nakamoto。”Jeno手指的动作没停，眼睛盯着开始咬嘴唇的Jaemin看。“差……差不多了。”Jaemin被弄得气都有点不顺了，Jeno也是没让他自己来，他帮着把传感器慢慢全推进了Jaemin的生殖道里，最后手指还在内部曲起四周抚了两下以确认Jaemin有没有被器材弄的不舒服，“舒服吗？”Jaemin惊异的“嗯？？？？？？”Jeno知道他想歪了，“硌没硌到？”Jaemin赶紧摇头。

由于这边耽误了好大一会儿功夫，Doyoung说监测仪接上了，让Jeno可以尽快准备起来。Jaemin在自己被占了好大一个便宜之后，决定这事儿他不能落了下风，对Jeno勾勾手指，“我帮你？”反正青春期他俩互相帮助次数绝对少不了，帮就帮了，Jeno大大方方让Jaemin摸上他男性外生殖器。电子屏上的数据在跑，各种仪器闪着光，Jaemin专心地套弄Jeno的外生殖器，甚至释放了一点自己的小苍兰香的信息素出来，跟Jeno控制不住散开来的白兰地味信息素混在一起。之前的戏份做的很足，没几下Jeno也就完全勃起，呼吸都变的又慢又长了起来。Jaemin就停下，看着这位跟自己靠得很近的竹马的嘴唇，说实话两天前完全停掉了信息素屏蔽的药，现在被熏得晕乎乎的，要不要过去亲他，是发情期性交的话，接吻是可以并且必备项吧？Jeno倒是也没问他，低头就亲了过去，舌尖探进去一点一点慢慢舔舐着Jaemin的口腔内部，慢慢让Jaemin躺下来，企图用自己的唾液尽量安抚浅性发情的Jaemin。

广播里Doyoung的声音出来，“可以了，Jeno你可以进去了。”Jeno将自己外生殖器顶着Jaemin的生殖道口，Jaemin的身体已经准备非常充分，甚至都开始吮吸他的生殖器的顶端，“进去了。”也没等Jaemin回答他就一下就捅到了底。Jaemin虽然因为药物减轻了发情症状但好歹也还是发情期，他被顶得往后缩了一下，“等……等下。让我缓一下。”Jeno也不是一副游刃有余的样子，眉毛皱着，原因倒是非常显而易见他也被带进了浅性发情期，Jaemin的生殖道一点一点收缩着想把他往深的地方吞。Jaemin因为对方的东西尺寸有些太过优越，加上原本生殖道里就有仪器占着空间，现在被顶得全部陷入他生殖道内侧，这种感觉让他觉得有些超过他的承受能力。Jeno的手撑在他脖子两侧，低着头，“Jaemin你放松一点。再下去我们俩都得完蛋。”这话说得是有失偏颇了些，Jaemin在呼吸间控制不住自己的生殖道本能的收缩和吮吸。等了一会儿，Jeno开始进出，慢慢出来又慢慢顶进去。Jaemin的腿靠在Jeno的腰侧，现在这情况他都忍不住把腿勾到Jeno腰上去了，“虽然是短效浅性抑制剂测试，但你也不必这么浅性吧？”Jeno忍不住笑起来，整个人都在抖，“这是为了数据的完整和准确，你在想什么？”Jaemin还是忍不住把人往自己这侧带，轻轻摩挲着Jeno的腰侧，虽然是浅性发情期但是总还是在做爱吧，这隔靴搔痒的算个什么，“你可以深一点，稍微快一点。”Jeno顺从着这位沉浮发情期看起来双颊绯红的Omega的话进出的动作依旧不快，但是每一下都撞到他舒服的点上。Jaemin舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来，借着自己半梦半醒发情期的由头，还指挥起Jeno了，“你稍微往左边一点儿。”Jeno还真的听他的，冠状沟边缘勾了一下那块软肉，Jaemin惊得一声长吟，原本有点低沉的声音全化成了气音，原本搭在Jeno胳膊上的手也捂住自己的嘴，不让自己在下一次被弄到的时候叫出来。可惜，Jeno几乎是当代柳下惠，坐怀不乱本人，这时候心里还在默默数秒数，“舒服吗？但是现在还不行，不到时间呢。”Jaemin眼睛里的水汽开始凝聚，“什么？”这种紧要关头，生死存亡的时刻，Jeno在想什么呢。“实验流程不看的吗？”Jeno其实也在箭在弦上的状态，鼻尖上的汗挂着，又屈服于重力落了下来，“至少……”Jaemin打断他的话，“煞风景吗？现在说这个。”说话间Jeno也没闲着，一下一下往里面捣着，但是每次都控制的非常好，就从生殖腔口浅描淡写隔靴搔痒几下，手摸索着床单用力抓出了一片褶皱，说话都是拉长调子语法颠三倒四，音节模糊不清的。“你别瞎动，”Jaemin忍不住往后挪，Jeno太阳穴青筋都浮出来了，跟着他挪了几下，最后觉得忍无可忍把人拖了回来，一下正正撞在他生殖腔口。Jaemin这一下真是哭了出来，“你……你他妈……会不会搞啊？”要不是腿软抬不起来，他一定要踹死Jeno Lee。Jeno恍若未闻，他已经非常难集中注意力，努力将自己目光盯着不知道怎么回事到了Jaemin头顶的显示屏上的开始飙升的数据。现在觉得这个实验也太他妈不是人做的，这情状谁还他妈忍得住等得了数据？Jaemin似乎差不多快忍到尽头了，毕竟还是算在发情期里的，这位现成的Alpha不卖力，他已经几乎丧失自我，开始沉溺在性爱里，而不是发情期里。“用力一点，快一点。”Jaemin的话已经掺着哭音出来了，“求你了。”似乎是觉得自己这不是求这位Alpha救救自己的态度，又加了一句话。Jeno还是年轻，心里几乎已经做不到兼顾实验了，他摁着Jaemin的膝盖，“好，你说什么都好。”他也不磨叽了，直直往生殖腔口撞，中间被夹着的监测仪阻了一下，Jeno索性用了蛮力顶了进去，突然间让他有了种放在现在非常政治不正确的想法：那种感觉好像是撞破了处女膜，即使Jaemin第二性征是Omega但是好歹从外生殖器来看依旧是男性，这只能是错觉，不可能发生，但他也算体验过了。Jaemin拉长声调地吟了出来，手指胡乱在Jeno的背部乱抓。有这一次之后，广播里也没有人阻止他来触发Omega的生殖腔高潮，Jeno也就毫不客气的用力抽插起来，但Jaemin犹嫌不够伸手去摸自己的外生殖器。Jeno烦躁地把他的手拍开，覆着他的手让他也摁在自己的膝盖上，“不行，这样会破坏实验数据的。”Jaemin的理智几乎已经全部丢到平行宇宙去了，如果这段实验视频传出去谁都不会相信这款被实验产品是用来让Omega拥有一个清醒的发情期的，他红着眼睛呜咽着，“你……你……少他妈……呃……骗我，谁……谁啊……不准的？”Jeno还是神奇于自己有耐心回答他的问题，“实验流程。”Jaemin的十万个为什么，Jeno永远都在用“实验流程”这四个字回答他。Jaemin哪哪儿都使不上劲儿，只能凄凄惨惨地哭着骂Jeno不是东西，禽兽不如，心怀鬼胎，从小到大就知道欺负他。Jeno听着他无意义的鬼话一下撞的比一下重，还低哑着嗓子应着他的话，Jaemin哆嗦着断断续续说，“你等着，我们下次要做得痛快一点”。Jeno觉得自己的理智差不多彻底崩坏了，发狠地往他身体最里面撞，生殖器前端被生殖腔吸住也不放过他，用力抽出来再撞进去。Jaemin这下是真的什么话都说不出来了，哭喘着用力仰头呼吸似乎就要窒息而死一样，生殖道内大股黏液喷出来，Omega总算是经历完这次漫长的折磨人的性爱，而Jaemin却还没有完成这次实验。Omega经历高潮时生殖腔会缩紧，Jeno看实验目的确实达到了也就着这次机会往更深里面插了几下，不过还是愣头青一个，没有能完全忍住射在了Jaemin的生殖道里。

Jeno慢慢从Jaemin身体里抽了出来，Jaemin的生殖道还在企图挽留他，让他不那么容易就出来，最后顺带了部分液体出来，也算是成功脱离了。Jeno脱力地靠在Jaemin旁边的靠椅上喘着粗气平复呼吸，Jeno就看着整个人都泛着红的Jaemin挣扎着靠着床头坐起身，用自己仍旧发着颤的手指企图去把仍旧埋在自己生殖道里的监测仪扯出来。这个过程对于刚刚经历高潮的Omega来说过于刺激，Jaemin整个人都几乎要缩起来了，仍旧敏感的身体包括生殖道都几乎要兴奋起来，Jaemin也低低呻吟了一句。Jaemin心一横把东西扯出来的时候，还把Jeno遗留在里面的精液和他自己在深处的生殖腔分泌的黏液都带了出来，把实验床的床单弄湿了好大一块。空气里的小苍兰味道和白兰地味道熏得人有些神智不清，“Jaemin，刚刚……”外面的人给两个人留足的时间调整，现在觉得差不多时间了才推门进来，打断了Jeno的话。Jaemin被人扶着去了浴室说是等下要去进行药物遗留后续反应观察，Jeno洗完澡换回原来衣服就怎么来怎么回去了。

Jeno跟Jaemin好一阵没见面，直接把尴尬期磨了过去，只是听Dr. Nakamoto抱怨了好几次Jaemin还在被观察，他人手不够用。Jeno被Dr. Kim和Dr.Jung拿着报告书三堂会审，与其被十大酷刑折磨逼问还不如痛痛快快认了自己暗恋Jaemin的事儿，最后Dr.Kim用一种我家孩子初长成的神态，代替Dr. Jung批了他一天假，让他去医院表明心迹。Jeno敲开Jaemin病房门的时候，手里还提着他回家拿的他妈妈煲的汤，“嘿，Dr. Na，上次你说的下次做个爽的还算数吗？”Jaemin愣住了一下，没想到自己暗恋多年的竹马居然先跟自己表白了，虽然他不知道这个人说的这句话是他什么时候说的，“算……算数的。”听了他的回答，一直笑眯眯的Jeno笑得更开心了，把手里的东西放下，过去亲了他嘴唇一下，“我喜欢你Jaemin。我知道，你也喜欢我，数据不会骗人。那我们在一起吧。”

END.


End file.
